


泰山府君祭上所见蓝衣女优

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 原著衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: 红豆生南国，春来发几枝？愿君多采撷，此物最相思。——唐·王维《相思》





	泰山府君祭上所见蓝衣女优

泰山府君祭·楔子·红豆

 

红豆生南国，春来发几枝？  
愿君多采撷，此物最相思。

——唐·王维《相思》

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

泰山府君祭·祭引·惊蛰

寒衣与日增  
情意与日浓

 

女人睁开眼来，双眸映出潋滟的湖水。

她知道，时候到了。

女人挑出最喜欢的湖蓝浴衣，缓缓地穿上。

竹屋外寂静无声，连一点风也没有，只听见女人轻轻的呢喃。

 

一念思悠悠  
再念恨悠悠

 

女人穿好了外衣，木屐缓缓踏出门槛。

狂风大作。

女人早已在狂风中失去了踪影，只有呢喃声回荡在竹屋之中。

 

一念思悠悠  
再念恨悠悠

 

惊蛰虫醒。

 

银时的眼皮突然跳了一下。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

泰山府君祭·出礼·请神

 

银时的眼皮突然跳了一下。

银时揉揉眼暗想看来今天糖分明显摄取量不足我早上应该再叫一份红豆巧克力蛋糕，话说回来我好象已经闻到了红豆的味道看来我真得去补补糖分可恶这红豆的味道怎么越来越强烈了好象就在身后似的……

身后？

银时迟疑地回过头去，却发现香味已经飘远。

他只看到湖蓝的一角，一瞥惊鸿。

 

就在几分钟前在泰山府君的祭典上银时和“万事屋的废柴们”终于成功地走散了。银时为此高兴了一下子，但很快他发现今天不是JUMP的出刊日，而他也确实没别的事可做。汹涌的人流则更是可怕，银时只能随波逐流跟着人民的浪潮走然后猛地听见一个熟悉的声音：“不要挤！我说了不要挤再挤就统统给我切腹呀废柴！”银时暗想着青光眼还是老样子呀然后继续跟着人群往前挤（汗……），终于身不由己地撞上了某位穿黑色欧式制服的老兄接着听到他勃然大怒的吼叫：“又是你这自来卷你真的很想死啊？！”

“怎么会呢我可是守法良民来的多串君……”尽管银时说的同时还在随着人群往前挤。土方照例想发怒但就在这时银时眼神一凛忽然捂住了土方的口鼻：“别吸气。”土方在心里已经爆发了一百遍然后他也注意到了有一层淡淡的雾气浮在空中，接着他看见附近有一个穿湖蓝浴衣的女子慢慢穿透人群，一个又一个游客倒在地上，飘渺的歌声传入了他的耳中：

 

寒衣与日增  
情意与日浓

一念思悠悠  
再念恨悠悠

可恨定交时   
情深误终生   
无情遭抛弃   
此恨绵绵期 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

泰山府君祭·上舞·青衣

可恨定交时  
情深误终生  
无情遭抛弃  
此恨绵绵期

 

土方猛地睁开眼睛。于是他吓了一大跳。

四周一片黑暗。

正当土方绝望的想着坏了老子终于失明了的时候只听见一个熟悉的声音传来：“哟多串君，终于睡醒啦~”

银时调侃着点亮了一盏油灯，于是土方一下看清了周围：朔大的房间，日式的拉门，他这是……？

“这里是神社的客房哟，多串君。”

“我想知道的不是这个，当然这也很重要，刚才那个蓝衣女人呢？还有，我为什么会昏倒？”土方挣扎着爬起来，忽然想起自己还在值勤中。接着就听见屋外隐隐约约传来的能乐声。稀稀落落。

“你当我是糖果仙女么？这种事我怎么会知道？”银时又把皮球原封不动地踢了回来。

“那些游客呢？”

“全送医院了。”

“那为什么不把我送医院？”

“本来要送的，可是救护车上没空位了，我一想多串君身为警察当然要奉行先人后己的精神，如果我为了把你送上车而把其他家伙全部秒杀那你到时候一定会怪我而且你爷爷的在天之灵也一定会良心不安——”

土方头上的青筋越来越粗，在0.05秒之后火山终于爆发了：“KAO你这家伙到底在说些什么乱七八糟的东西而且为什么我爷爷会良心不安良心不安的人明明应该是你吧我怒！”

 

鸦雀无声。

两个人一瞬间都不知道该说些什么才好。

因为此刻那该死的不知从哪里来的雾气正隔着拉门慢慢聚拢成一个女人的形状。拉门被无形的力量压迫着，发出吱哑声响。

隐约像是一首和歌。

 

寒衣与日增  
情意与日浓

一念思悠悠  
再念恨悠悠

可恨定交时  
情深误终生  
无情遭抛弃  
此恨绵绵期

 

银时好像忽然醒悟过来，紧紧拉住土方的手往屋子的一角拽。“快！从这扇门可以进地下室！”土方也猛然间清醒了，两人争先恐后地躲进了地下室。

“那到底是什么东西？那个蓝衣女人？”土方忍着熏肉的恶臭惊魂未定地问。

“青衣。”

“什么？青衣？她的名字？”

“什么~难道你不觉得我的‘青衣’比你的‘蓝衣女人’要好听得多么？”

“……

“坂田银时·你·去·死！”

“嘘——”银时忽然严肃起来，把土方吓了一跳。“有什么声音，你听——”

土方接着就想坏了那怪物还在上面，原因无他，只因传入他耳中的歌声。

 

寒衣与日增  
情意与日浓

一念思悠悠  
再念恨悠悠  
可恨定交时  
情深误终生  
无情遭抛弃  
此恨绵绵期

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

泰山府君祭·起猎·狩魂

 

土方此刻不止一次地想要感谢神社的设计者将神社所有地下室连通的创意，要不然他还没被那个青衣吓死就已经被该死的熏肉熏死了。

此时土方和银时两人正在狭窄的地下通道里匍匐前进。

 

“我们现在该怎么办？”银时很难得的诚恳地询问土方，而后者此刻已是心乱如麻。

“我怎知！这家神社的主持究竟死哪去了？祭典中出了这么大的事他也不出来管管？”

“喂喂喂，你是警察都没法管，你让一个老人家怎么管？”

“少罗嗦！我只知道主持的职责就是降妖伏魔，不然还要主持干什么啊？”

“你当他是安倍晴明啊？”

“我还芦屋道满咧，我靠！”

“……你要真是芦屋道满我们现在就不用这样了拜托~”

“自来卷你是不是真的很想死？”

 

“你说，待会我们要是碰见裂口女怎么办？”

“喂自来卷你真的很烦诶（怒）——”

“可是我为什么看见某位青光眼老兄的腿在抖呢~”

“你哪只死鱼眼看到的？！”

“哦哦发飚了发飚了~”

“……你欠K啊？”

 

“喂多串君，你有没有听过‘铁圈’的传说？”

“不就说一个女人因为失去了美乃滋而变成半鬼的故事吗。”

“……怎么可能。应该是一个女人因为失去了红豆饭而变成半鬼的故事。”

“你这个跟我又有什么不同啊？”

“当然有不同了你说的是美乃滋我说的是红豆饭好不好你这死青光眼！”

“想打架吗？”

“来就来，谁怕谁啊？”

（鉴于以下暴力场面太过血腥会吓坏80岁以下小朋友，导演出于人文关怀决定插播关于烹调虾仁的教育短片。

 

龙井虾仁 

用清水将泰国进口虾仁反复冲洗，盛入碗内，放入盐和鸡蛋清，用筷子轻轻搅拌至有黏性时加入湿淀粉，再加味精搅拌，静置。龙井茶用沸水冲泡，1分钟后倒出部分茶汤，茶叶及剩余茶汤待用。将炒锅用中火烧热，倒入猪油。猪油四成热时，将虾仁倒入油锅，迅速用筷子划散。待虾仁呈玉白色时起锅，沥去猪油。再将虾仁倒入油锅，放入剩余的茶叶和茶汤，然后喷入绍酒，翻炒数次，起锅装盘。  
特点：这道菜虾仁玉白鲜嫩，茶叶碧绿清香，非常爽口。

短片放映完毕，下面镜头回到第一现场）

 

浓重的红豆香味。沉沉的睡意。

又来了。

土方的眼皮开始打架，意识也变得朦朦胧胧。耳边又传来了虚无的歌声。

 

含露细胡枝  
秋花更几时  
红颜犹不及  
转瞬畸零姿

 

“喂青光眼你没事吧？多串君？土方十四郎！”

[意识迷迷糊糊的，连死鱼眼的声音也听不清了。]

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

泰山府君祭·引路·呼唤声

含露细胡枝  
秋花更几时  
红颜犹不及  
转瞬畸零姿

 

[仿佛溺水的人一般……]

 

[好痛苦……]

 

[太可恨了……]

 

[即使知道没有希望，你还要走下去么？]

 

[明明知道没有未来……]

 

[这个国家，没有未来……]

 

[是的，我从一开始就知道，所以才，痛苦……]

 

[这个迟暮的国家，饶是铁打的肩膀也无法撑起--]

 

[因为早已连骨子里都彻底腐朽了……]

 

[我不甘心……]

 

[好痛苦……]

 

[好累……]

 

[近藤，对不起，我无法再……]

 

“可恶！”

 

[是谁？]

 

“土方十四郎！”

 

[是那男人。]

 

 

是那男人。

 

那男人在咆哮。痛苦的撕吼，又像是在哭泣。

 

“可恶！为什么都要丢下我一个人？那时侯也是，这时候也是！”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

泰山府君祭·泗水·生成姬

含露细胡枝  
秋花更几时  
红颜犹不及  
转瞬畸零姿

 

迷雾沉沉。

少女掬起一澜湖水。

 

寒衣与日增  
情意与日浓

 

水面成了明镜，映出她多情的明眸和姣好的容颜。

雾气愈发浓郁。

少女将水一饮而尽。

 

可恨定交时  
情深误终生  
无情遭抛弃  
此恨绵绵期

 

她的唇边露出一缕不易察觉的微笑。

少女缓缓地走入了湖中。

 

一念思悠悠  
再念恨悠悠

 

时间在她身上停止流动，光洁的背上生出了巨大的羽翼。

从这一刻开始，她已不再是人。

 

心诚得所愿  
气息已改变  
亭亭好女子  
怒发指向天  
怨恨化厉鬼  
情债终须还

 

舍弃人类身份的天女啊，究竟是什么让你如此执着呢？

 

女人缓缓地睁开眼。

 

她梦到了，很久以前的往事。

 

寒衣与日增  
情意与日浓

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

泰山府君祭·招魂·牵手的人

[“为什么都要丢下我一个人？那时侯也是，这时候也是！”]

 

[那时侯……？]

土方睁开双眼。

梦醒了。

 

土方知道‘那个时候’指的是什么时候。

 

那时他还不是坂田银时。

他是白夜叉。

像雾一样的白夜叉。

只存在于某个遥远昨天的男子。

 

而此刻坂田银时有些滑稽的红着眼，虽然他极力想掩饰这点。

土方眨了眨眼，决定当作没看见。

但他心里明白，这是落单者的悲伤。

 

[“为什么都要丢下我一个人？那时侯也是，这时候也是！”]

 

不论是谁，即使知道大家是善意的，也无法接受自己被排除在外的事实。

这也是一种痛苦。

 

“喂青光眼你在发什么呆啊？年轻人怎么这么喜欢浪费青春啊？”

“要你管！还有，不要把自己说得好像很老一样！”

“知道了知道了～＂

 

继续匍匐前进ING。

 

“喂死鱼眼。”

“干什么？”

“你觉不觉得身后有稀稀簌簌的声音？”

“好像是，而且还越来越近了……”

“你赶快回头去看一下。”

“为什么要我回？”

“罗嗦！要你看你就看！”

“……”银时无奈地把头回过去。

 

半晌。

 

“喂死鱼眼，你到底看到什么了？”

“……你是想先听好消息还是先听坏消息？”

“好消息。”

“后面只是老鼠而已。”

“那坏消息呢？”

“那些老鼠的数量起码是四位数，而它们现在正在逐渐向我们逼近。”

“？！”

 

在经历了一番紧张的逃亡之后，此时的两人都显得狼狈不堪。

“都怪你这死鱼眼，怎么不早点说！”

“KAO~又发飚？我们现在不平安无事么简直可喜可贺可喜可贺~”

“贺你个死人头！”

 

土方忽然感到有些恍惚。那只微热粘腻的手还牢牢握着自己。

他知道刚才就是这只手带着自己拼命狂奔，才逃出了那群老鼠的围追。

土方有些难以置信的举起这只手。

“喂喂喂青光眼你搭错啦？”银时赶紧抽回手。“你知不知道这样很疼的诶？难道这就是你对救命恩人的态--”

土方正奇怪难道自己背后有什么东西吗怎么死鱼眼看着自己出神到话都说不完的地步，然后当他转过身去时他就明白了。

 

近距离看那真是个不可思议的女人，明眸皓齿，青丝红颜，湖蓝浴衣上的水纹好像要流动起来一般，浑身更是散发出一股淡淡的红豆香。

 

只可惜现在不是考虑这些的时候。

 

土方此时脑子里只剩下一团糨糊。

 

女人没有开口，但歌声却径自传了过来。

含露细胡枝  
秋花更几时  
红颜犹不及  
转瞬畸零姿

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

泰山府君祭·显神·鬼小町

含露细胡枝  
秋花更几时  
红颜犹不及  
转瞬畸零姿

 

女人旁若无人地缓缓向前移步。

快逃快逃快逃快逃。尽管土方把它在心里默念了至少100遍，但他的双脚就像在地上生了根一样怎么也迈不出步子。

一旁的银时也好不到哪里去，如果不是因为靠在墙壁上，只怕早摊坐在地上了。

 

寒衣与日增  
情意与日浓

 

有什么东西掉在地上了。

稀稀簌簌。

是红豆。

“她是……绳文人？”银时迟疑着说道。

土方也立即想起来。那么说她以前…可能是红豆女？

 

窈窕美如花  
敢夸颜色好  
奈何淫雨欺  
徒见女儿老

 

歌声徒然凄凉起来。

 

土方忽然想起自己年幼时母亲讲过的天女的传说。

被男子抛弃的少女舍弃人的身份，变成了不老不死的天女。

 

虚无缥缈的歌声，唱的是否就是天女自己的故事？

可恨定交时  
情深误终生  
无情遭抛弃  
此恨绵绵期

坠地的红豆仿若少女无言的泪水。

一念思悠悠  
再念恨悠悠

 

岚烟袅袅。

 

银时有些不敢相信。

明明不是在山中，怎么会有岚烟？

白烟越来越浓，周围的一切都变得模糊起来。

只有岚烟愈发显得清晰。

 

[薰。] 

 

 

岚烟慢慢聚拢成一个高大的白衣男子。乌发垂地，云袖飘飞。

 

女人倏的睁大了眼。

 

“薰。”

 

男子轻柔地唤道。

 

“薰。”

 

泰山府君祭·礼成·春之水 秋之月

 

“薰。”

那个男人唤着她为人时的名。

 

薰。

 

 

 

那时薰还是情窦初开的少女。

年少的红豆女看见了独居在山中的男子。

男子乌发白衣，举止脱俗，眉宇里罩着淡淡的雾气。

少女惊为天人。

从此久久不能忘怀。

 

为了再次见到男子，少女每天都往山里跑。

终于有一天，少女再次见到了那名男子。

男子也见到了她。

 

从此少女每天都到山中与男子见面。

男子渐渐爱上了少女。

 

终于有一天，男子向少女表白，并允诺永远都不会辜负少女。

就这样，两个人理所当然地在一起了。

 

直到有一天，男子告诉少女他要去一个很远很远的地方。

男子向少女许诺一定会回来，让少女无论如何都要等他。

少女等了很久很久。从春天等到秋天，从冬天等到夏天。少女挂念起她的家人，悄悄跑回了村里。

这时她才发现，村里连一张熟面孔都没有了。

人们说一百年前村里有个少女失踪后再也没回来。

 

少女吓的跑回了山里。

她忽然意识到自己被男子欺骗了。无端的绝望与伤心。

少女缓缓地走入了湖中。

 

当男子回来时，少女早已消失无踪。

两人都没完成当初的约定。

 

执子之手，与子偕老。

 

 

男子缓缓地握住了女人的手。

回家吧，薰。

让我们回家。

 

女人的泪珠不受控制地从脸上滑落，她的肩膀开始剧烈地颤抖，最后紧紧靠向男子的胸膛。

仿佛听见有少女在号啕大哭。

谁都没有想到，那个约定整整晚了八百年，却在八百年后以此种方式实现。

 

两人的身影渐渐淡去，终于变成了晨烟随风消散。

 

远处隐约传来的礼炮声，似乎是在庆祝祭祀典礼完成。

 

纤纤执素手  
与子共婵娟  
幻真幻假世  
从此不相关

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

泰山府君祭·散席·不思量

 

“简直就像做了一场梦一样。”土方嘟哝着。

“是啊。”银时闷闷地回答道。“……话说回来你觉不觉得你这个警察该去值勤了？”

“要你管！”

 

昔日殷殷语  
听声不见人  
伊人来无踪  
伊人去无痕

FIN


End file.
